DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Description) This Cancer Prevention and Control proposal for development of additional training for medical students at Boston University Medical School has as its overall goal the development, integration, and evaluation of new cancer control curriculum into existing BUSM medical student teaching while improving upon our already existing cancer education curriculum developed during the past five years. We will continue with the teaching methods that we have successfully adopted for the initial grant (1995-2000). These methods have been used for the teaching of courses already existing in the medical student curriculum and include: a) didactic lectures and grand rounds, b) discussion sessions, c) case-based learning and discussion, d) skills laboratories to teach specific examination techniques, both for physical exam and counseling role play to enhance communication skills and integration into practice. For the past five years, we have taught counseling skills for smoking prevention and smoking cessation, sun protection, and recommendations for mammography. We have also taught the clinical examination for breast, skin, prostate, and colorectal cancers. We will use the same format, "using the core to build more" to expand and enrich the curriculum with new teaching for all medical students of 1) tobacco control, 2) colorectal cancer screening, 3) breast cancer risk assessment and counseling on risk reduction therapy, 4) family history assessment and counseling, and 5) we will be begin to explore the development of an effective, efficient, integratable cancer nutrition sequence. In addition, we will offer to selected students 6) a new internship program in cancer prevention and control at the Massachusetts Department of Public Health. We will evaluate the additional teaching aims by adding to an ongoing survey instrument, which has been successfully administered to students during each year of their studies at the medical school. We will supplement this evaluation tool by direct observation during pediatric rotations in years 1 and 4 and by a check-off list of skills demonstrated during students' clinical rotation in family medicine.